


Dark Knight Rises art trading cards

by Bethann



Series: Art Trading Cards  ACEO [8]
Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Illustration, aceo, art trading card, miniature art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethann/pseuds/Bethann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are works of art hand drawn by me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Knight Rises art trading cards

These are art trading cards hand drawn by me with mechanical pencils on baseball card sized art cards.  To see more like them check out my facebook page:

http://www.facebook.com/Bethsportraitsanfanart

 Like me on facebook to see my updates!

 

  


End file.
